


En Nat Mere

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Cheating, Danish, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Long-Distance Relationship, Original Art, Original work - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study, Secret Relationship, dansk
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: En karakter og Relations undersøgelse i en slam poesi form af dysfunktionelle relationer og dysfunktionel kærlighed
Kudos: 1





	En Nat Mere

Jeg siger dårlig tid

  
Du siger dårlige nætter

  
Jeg bebrejde dårlige lys

  
Du bebrejde de fucked kampe

  
Kom tættere

  
Kom tættere

  
Tag dig ud i skylden

  
Triste nætter

  
Gå ud i regnen

  
Gamle nætter

"Du har været død i femten år? "

  
Skat, jeg er ligeglad...

  
"Du har aldrig været i mit liv. "

  
Tror du ikke, jeg prøvede?

  
Være min fejl igen

  
Det er alt, hvad jeg nogensinde kan spørge

  
Komme hjem

  
Pak hænderne på halsen igen

  
Tyve forskellige grunde i aften

  
En sidste gang

Giver du en fuck

  
Endnu en gang

  
Lad os spinne rundt og kneppe alt op

  
Endnu en gang


End file.
